


Those Three Words

by Musicalstarlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, With a dash of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalstarlet/pseuds/Musicalstarlet
Summary: Viktor is horny. Yuuri likes to tease. Fuck, lets just throw in a mirror too.





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo anyone want some pure shameless smut with a small dash of feelings and a pinch of fluff? Well that is basically what I have for you. I haven't written anything in fandom for ages and I haven't written smut in even longer but Yuri on Ice and this fandom has inspired me! So I hope ya'll enjoy! Let me know what you think! Xoxo

"Get undressed." Viktor demanded with lust glazed eyes.

Yuuri looked at the older male. He smirked inwardly. Yuuri definitely wanted to get undressed, but he felt like teasing the horny silver-haired man first. He looked up at Viktor through his lashes with a sweetly innocent smile. 

“Viktor, I'm not sure if I can mange all that work. I'm just so tired.” 

“Yuuuuuri,” Viktor pouted. “I wanted to see you strip for me.”

“Then I suppose you should have let me leave practice an hour earlier like I asked.” Viktor made a slight whine and pouted at the raven's retort. Yuuri smirked, he adored teasing his lover. 

Viktor slowly looked up at Yuuri with teasing smile of his own, no trace of a pout left. The younger man suddenly felt the atmosphere in the bedroom change and he knew that he was losing this game.

Viktor smiked at Yuuri's sudden realization. His beautiful raven-haired lover was in a teasing mood and Viktor was more than willing to play along. The silver-haired man replaced his smirk with a playful and seductive smile, “Of course my Yuuri, all great coaches know we must sometimes pamper our star pupils. Let me take care of you.”  
With that said, Viktor advanced on Yuuri. He tugged of the younger boy's shirt which was followed by his pants and boxers. Viktor looked the naked skater up and down before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Yuuri began to lower himself only to be stopped by Viktor. 

"Allow me," Viktor said, dropping gracefully to his knees. 

Yuuri gasped when his weeping erection was sucked into the wet heat of the silver-haired man's mouth. Viktor took the hardened muscle in his hand, sucking and stroking it with alternating gentle and firm pumps. Yuuri tilted his head up towards the ceiling. His eyes were closed as he whimpered to the pale man currently bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Feels so good," Yuuri murmured, his hand resting on the top of Viktor's head. 

Viktor stopped his ministrations, ignoring a groan of protest from his lover. He stood up facing the annoyed and horny skater. Viktor leaned into Yuuri, whispering huskily into his ear. 

"Turn around." 

Yuuri did just that without argument. He was staring at the full-body mirror propped against his wall adjacent to the foot of his bed. His reflection stared back, along with Viktor's who was also peering into the mirror. 

"Let's try something new," mirror Viktor said seductively to Yuuri.  
*********Viktuuri*********

In his left hand, Viktor clutched tightly to the tube of lubricant that he and Yuuri puchased together earlier that week, it was strawberry flavored, his lover was feeling daring that day. The paled-haired man was sitting on the edge of his boyfriend's bed, two fingers buried deeply in Yuuri's entrance. The other male was standing slightly bent in front of him, his eyes closed in pleasure as Viktor probed him. Viktor leaned slightly to the side to look at the mirror in front of them. He smirked when he noticed Yuuri's eyes had closed, again. 

"I told you to keep your eyes open, myYuuri," Viktor said, maneuvering his middle finger and causing the brunette to cry out when his prostate was stimulated.  
Yuuri opened lust-glazed eyes to stare at the mirror. His whole body was flushed. His lips were puffy from being kissed repeatedly. Messy, raven hair hung down in his half lidded eyes, his glasses long forgotten on the side table.

"How much do you want me?" Viktor asked, scissoring his fingers inside the tight hole of his lover. 

"M-More than anything," Yuuri answered with a moan. 

"Tell me what you want," Viktor said, biting down on his lip to keep himself from moaning at the erotic display in front of him. 

"F-Fuck me," Yuuri whimpered. 

Viktor smirked. "You want me to fuck you, my Yuuri?" 

"Y-Yes." 

"That's not good enough. Tell me what you want." 

Yuuri cried out. He was so horny and Viktor was torturing him, making him stare in the mirror while he finger-fucked him. 

"I want you to spread me open…so I can sit on your cock." 

A moan erupted from Viktor as he dropped the bottle of lube at his side, using the now free hand to squeeze his own hardened length. 

"P-Please, Viktor, I…I want you to make me cum," Yuuri pleaded. 

Viktor swallowed, removing his slick fingers from Yuuri's entrance to grab the bottle of lube. He didn't even bother to pour the substance in his hand. Instead he turned it upside down over his cock and allowed a stream of the slippery substance to fall over the twitching muscle. He pumped it a few times, sucking in a breath at the wonderful feeling. As soon as he had covered it completely he spoke to his younger lover. 

"Sit on it," Viktor ordered Yuuri. 

Yuuri began to turn and face Viktor, but the silver-haired man stopped him by placing a slick hand on his ass. 

"Face the mirror. You're going to watch me fuck you, Yuuri." 

Yuuri shivered but followed Viktor's instructions. He kept his eyes open, staring into the mirror as he lowered himself onto the hard cock that demanded all of his attention. After a couple of gasps and sharp breaths he was fully seated on his older lovers length. Yuuri had to fight to keep his eyes open from the pleasure. 

"I'm going to move now, Yuuri. Are you ready?" Viktor asked. 

"Yes…please, do something, anything," Yuuri responded with a whimper. 

Viktor thrust up and Yuuri cried out, his eyes snapping shut as he lowered his head. Viktor looked into the mirror with a frown. He bit down on the other's shoulder as his left hand found the Japanese skaters cock, standing proudly at attention. Viktor squeezed it a few times while his right hand wrapped into Yuuri's hair, jerking his head up. 

"I said keep your eyes open," Viktor growled out. 

"V-Viktor!" 

Yuuri opened his eyes again, looking in the mirror. He gasped when he saw Viktor's bright blue eyes staring back at him. Viktor thrust into him again, watching Yuuri's face in the mirror. This time the raven-haired skater kept his eyes open. Viktor let go of Yuuri's cock and unraveled the other from his hair, using both of his hands to place on either side of the younger man's hips as he pounded upward from underneath him. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Viktor asked, spreading Yuuri more while slightly altering his angle. 

Yuuri cried out again and Viktor knew he had found the other's prostate. 

"God…please, Viktor…please," Yuuri begged. 

 

"Please what, my Yuuri? Tell me." 

"H-Harder! I want it harder." 

Viktor doubled his efforts, wrapping arms around Yuuri's midsection as he slammed into him. He continued to stare at the arousing sight in the mirror, the younger man sitting on his lap, his back pressed into Viktor's sweat-slicked chest. 

"Viktor! I c-can't take it! It's too…much…please…aaahhh…Viktor!" Yuuri leaned forward trying to raise himself off of the hard cock that was shoving in and out of his ass. 

Viktor locked his arms around him, pulling him back down onto his shaft with a grunt. "Don't run from it, Yuuri. You said you wanted it like this. You wanted it harder…now take it." 

"V-Viktor! I-I…" 

"You want to come, Yuuri? Don't you? You want me to make you come?" 

"Yes…please…make me come. Do whatever…oh God, whatever you want to me." 

Viktor leaned into Yuuri's ear, his warm breath sending shivers all through the Japanese man's body. He whispered to him, never once loosening his hold around the other's waist. 

"I promise you, my Yuuri. I'll make you come. I make it squirt out and spill down my hands onto your nice, clean floor, if you tell me, my Yuuri. Tell me what I want to hear….tell me…tell me you love me." 

Yuuri gasped, still looking in the mirror. He was close, so close. Viktor's hand once again found Yuuri's erection and he pumped it hard and fast. The blue eyed man had lost what rhythm he'd had with his thrusts. He was now just pounding into the other the Russian, feeling his orgasm approaching. He wanted to come at the same time as Yuuri, wanted to hear him utter those three words. They hadn't been together (offically) long, but Viktor knew, he knew he was in love with the anxiety ridden but adorable skater that was busy moaning and whimpering in ecstasy, but he wanted to hear the words and know, without a doubt, that Yuuri felt the same way. 

"Viktor, I'm going to…" Yuuri sounded alarmed as he called the other man's name. 

"Don't, Yuuri. Not yet. Not until you tell me. Tell me and we can come together. I'll come inside you. Is that what you want, my Yuuri?" 

"Viktor…Viktor…oh God yes. V-Viktor, I…I…Viktor…I love you!" 

As soon as the words slipped from his mouth Yuuri came with a cry. True to Viktor's word, Yuuri's seed spilled over his hand and ran down each pale finger until it dripped down to Yuuri's bedroom floor. His constricting insides milked Viktor's own orgasm from him, leaving him gasping for air, the fingers of his free hand digging into raven-haired man's hips.

Yuuri collapsed against the chest of his lover, his hair sticking to the front of his face as well as Viktor's chest. After a moment of heavy panting, Viktor rubbed the spot where his fingers dug into Yuuri. He brought his sticky hand up to his mouth, knowing Yuuri was watching in the mirror, and licked it clean.  
Yuuri still hadn't recovered the ability to speak yet, so he just watched the Russian skater in fascination. When Viktor had licked clean every drop of Yuuri's essence, he whispered into his ear. 

"So you love me, do you?" 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the playful smile Viktor was giving him via the mirror. 

“Of course I do you Jerk. I've loved you since I could remember and now even more after meeting you.” 

“Good because I loved you since the first night we met. I love you, my Yuuri.” Viktor smiled while playing with Yuuri's hair.

“I love you too, Viktor.”


End file.
